Masquerade
Masquerade is an evil dragon and sorcerer who wants to take over Charm Jewel Kingdom and rule the world Rise to Power Masquerade directly commands the Anti Charm. His main purpose is to discover all the Charm Gems in Charm Jewel City so that he can rule the universe unopposed. He sent the Anti Charm to find Charm Gems belonging to all the charmers. He became frustrated by the Anti Charm's numerous failures. Defeat Masquerade brainwashed the Anti Charm and they was inflicted with cybernetic implants that later controlled them and made them completely evil and unstoppable. He captured Briana and transform into a dragon to destory the Chosen Ones himself. Unfortunately, he was defeated and cured by the Chosen Ones' combining gem power. He forced Ebony to sent himself into Prison Dimension and never wanted his daugther Darklia to know him. Ebony did what he said and sent him into another dimension. Personality Masquerade is as cruel, manipulative and evil as Brianna. He is far less cold and emotionless than the Anti Charm. He is rather sadistic towards the Anti Charm when they failed their job. He normally sit on his throne and never actually move or stand up. He also was shown repeatedly talking to either himself or his minions. Powers and Abilities Masquerade possesses various dangerous powers as transforming himself into a dragon. *Use psionic powers that he uses to torture his allies when he is angry at their failures. *Create endless voids. *Fire bolts of Dark energy that could cause the surroundings to vanish. *Send the surrounding air and oxygen into oblivion causing the target to be suffocated. *Delete negative aspects such as injuries and death, preventing death. *Create black holes at any time or place. *Will absorb anything, including, light, matter, vacuum, gravity and energy to turn them into nothingness. *While creating black holes, gravity is being pulled downwards as it is being manipulated. *Multipule black holes can be created at the same time and place. *Crushing things by enveloping them with a gravity field. *Make objects heavy enough to break through the ground or flooring. Romance Masquerade found actual love with Briana, Brianna's anti counterpart, and became emotionally close as they combine their powers to create their daughter Darklia. 15 Years Later Masquerade was sent in Prison dimension until his daugther Darklia told her brothers, The Six Dragons, to bring him back so they can be together. He did everything Darklia asked for, even kidnapping Briana so she could be together with Darklia, The Six Dragons, and himself and providing her with her discovering powers for her to battle some members of the Future Charm Squad with when they entered the tower that The Six Dragons had created to rescue Briana. Accepting Darklia's decision, Masquerade helped the Future Charm Squad defeat the now out-of-control dragons and became united with his family. 18 Years Later﻿ Masquerade lives in Dark Matter, a dimension that Miiya went to discover. He help his grandchildren Adamme and Ann and became their guardian.﻿ Category:Charm Squad